


Old Habits

by cdreaiton



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdreaiton/pseuds/cdreaiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren is still trying to get use to his human body and decides to visit Aoba at work.  Hi-jinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits

It was infuriating.  Day after day it was the same thing.  Tae-san would get up early and make breakfast for him and Aoba.  Then Tae-san would leave for the day to visit her patients in the neighborhood.  He and Aoba would spend the morning together doing his rehab exercises and then Aoba would leave for his shift at Heibon.  Before, when he was an allmate, Aoba would take him everywhere, even if it was only in his bag.  Now that he was a human, Aoba left him at home when he went to work.  So every afternoon, Ren spent several hours sitting in Aoba’s room alone reading magazines and informational books.  It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy learning or that he had a problem being alone, it was the change in his relationship with Aoba that bothered him.

 

He understood from the moment he woke up in Sei’s body that their relationship would change some.  After what happened in Scrap it was impossible for it not to change.  Being in a human body made their physical relationship possible, but it also meant that they spent less time together than they used to.  Even if he was asleep most of the time, he was always with Aoba.  Always.  And now…

 

Ren put down the magazine he was looking at and looked at the unmoving pile of fluff sitting on a pillow in the corner.  If he was still in that body, he would be sitting under the counter at Heibon, right next to Aoba.  When business would be slow or when Haga-san would leave the shop to make deliveries Aoba would pull him into his lap and they would talk about all sorts of things.  Now Ren was left home.  He didn’t like it.  And lately it had been bothering him more and more.

 

He knew he shouldn’t bother Aoba at work, but he also knew he couldn’t sit at home and read anymore.  His rehab was almost complete, even the doctors had said that he could begin to ease off the exercises.  Before he even knew he had made the decision, Ren had stood up from Aoba’s bed and began walking down the stairs.  He told himself he was just going to walk to Heibon, say hi to Aoba and then walk right back.  Aoba would probably be a little mad at him for walking around on his own, but it wasn’t like he didn’t know the city at all.

 

Making sure to take the most direct route, Ren made his way to Heibon.  A small group of people waved and called to him.  Recognizing them as Beni Shigure members he waved back, but didn’t stop to talk.  In relatively no time he reached the Heibon Junk Shop.  Through the window he caught a flash of blue.  Aoba was sitting at the counter talking into the phone and typing away at the computer, smiling happily.  Ren felt his heart jump slightly at seeing Aoba’s smile.

 

He continued to watch from across the street until Aoba hung up the phone.  The smile suddenly vanished and Aoba’s face fell.  Ren furrowed his eyebrows in concern.  Was Aoba unhappy?  Had the customer been rude?  What would cause Aoba to look so forlorn?  Seeing Aoba looking so sad was more than Ren could handle.  He quickly crossed the street and walked into the Junk Shop.

 

Aoba looked up, startled by the sudden noise.  His eyes widened when he saw who had walked in.

 

“Ren?!  What are you doing here?  Is something wrong?  Don’t tell me you walked all the way here from the house!  Are you sure your body can…”

 

“Aoba.”  Ren interrupted the long string of questions a note of urgency in his voice.  Aoba stopped and looked at his partner.

 

“What is it?”  The serious tone of Ren’s voice had caused Aoba to start thinking of all sorts of worse-case-scenarios that could have brought the boy to his work.

 

“Why are you sad?”

 

“...Huh?”  Aoba stared blankly at Ren.

 

“Why are you sad?”  Ren repeated.

 

“Uh...sad?”  Aoba cocked his head to the side in confusion.

 

“Yes.  Just now when you hung up the phone, you looked sad.  Why?”  Ren’s eyes were filled with worry.

 

“Oh.”  Aoba sighed, a small laugh escaping along with it.  “I’m fine.  A customer just said something weird about my voice again.  That’s all.  See?”  Aoba looked at Ren with a big smile on his face this time.  “I’m fine.  Did you come all the way down here just to check on me?”  The smile turned into a bit of a smirk.

 

Ren looked at Aoba for a moment debating what to tell him.  He didn’t want to worry Aoba with his thoughts about the past, but he also knew Aoba wouldn’t drop the issue.

 

“I wanted to see you.”

 

Aoba’s smile grew and he laughed a little.

 

“What is it?”  Ren asked in his usual stoic tone.

 

“Nothing.  You’re just so cute!”

 

Ren blinked at Aoba and then let himself smile softly.  On impulse, he reached over the counter and brushed his hand against Aoba’s cheek.  Aoba blushed instantly.

 

“Oi!  I’m still at work you know.”

 

“I know.  I just wanted to touch you.”

 

Aoba opened his mouth to reply, then closed it his blush darkening.  Ren dropped his hand as he felt heat rise on his own face and walked around the counter.  Aoba backed away slightly seeing the look in Ren’s eyes.

 

“Ren!  I’m at work!  You can’t...!”

 

Ren closed the distance between himself and Aoba in a few steps, bringing their lips together cutting off Aoba’s protests.  He knew this was not the place or the time to do this, but seeing Aoba had made him realize how much he missed his partner.  As the kiss intensified, Aoba began pushing against Ren’s shoulders in earnest.  Ignoring the pushing hands, Ren brought his hand up to Aoba’s waist and began playing with the hem of his shirt.  Aoba pushed against Ren again and managed to separate himself from the boy.

 

“No Ren!  We can’t do that here!”  As the words left his mouth Aoba immediately regretted being so harsh.

 

Ren looked like he’d been kicked in the stomach.  If the boy had still had ears, they would have been flat against his head as Ren bowed his head in apology.

 

“I’m sorry.  I’ll leave now.”  Turning away, Ren headed for the door his head still down.  Aoba sighed heavily.

 

“You don’t have to leave.  Haga-san said I could leave as soon as he came back from his delivery today.  You can wait here and we can walk home together.”

 

Ren raised his head at Aoba’s words and smiled slightly walking back behind the counter and sitting on the floor next to Aoba’s chair.  Aoba smiled slightly remembering when Ren was still a dog and used to sit in the exact same spot while waiting for him to get off work.  Handing Ren an informational magazine on allmates, Aoba sat back in his chair and began typing away at the computer.

 

A few minutes passed with Ren tucked under the counter reading the magazine and Aoba working.  It was distracting.  All Ren had to do was reach out a hand and he could touch Aoba.  Intimately.  Once again, his body moved before Ren had made a conscious decision.  When his hand landed on Aoba’s knee, the boy jumped slightly.  Running his hand up Aoba’s thigh, Ren heard his partner inhale sharply and his body go stiff.  Then he saw something that caused him to smile mischieviously.  Something twitched in between Aoba’s legs.

 

“Ren…!”

 

Ren leaned in and lightly bit the covered flesh of Aoba’s thigh causing Aoba to jump and his breath to catch in his throat.  The sound of tapping keys stopped as Ren continued to bite playfully up and down Aoba’s leg, getting ever closer to the twitching presence in the middle.

 

Aoba’s protests died off into soft moans as Ren’s ministrations continued for several painful minutes.  Aoba clenched his fists as wave after wave of pleasure ran through his hips.  He knew he should stop Ren, but every time he began to move his hands another nip to his tender and sensitive flesh would stop him in his tracks.

 

When Aoba heard and felt his belt come undone he began to panic.  He was still at work!  Haga-san could walk in at any minute!  Aoba tried to push himself back from the counter in an attempt to discourage Ren, but the boy simply grabbed onto his waist and pulled him in closer than before.  Seconds later Aoba felt Ren’s hands in his pants and then cold air hit his semi-erect cock, the intensity of the sensation causing him to gasp and moan quietly.

 

Ren kissed the tip of Aoba’s member, running his fingers lightly up and down the shaft.  He could hear Aoba’s breathy moans getting slightly louder as he teased the heated skin.  When the moans turned into labored breaths and Aoba’s dick was fully erect, Ren took him into his mouth, going all the way to the hilt in one fell swoop.

 

“Ahhhhhh!  Re...n...uhhh!  Sto…!”  Aoba’s voice shook with arousal.

 

Aoba dug his nails into his hands as Ren began to move his head, licking and sucking as he pulled away, his teeth ever so slightly grazing the swollen flesh between his lips.  As Ren’s skilled tongue continued to tease and torment, Aoba’s mind began to go hazy with pleasure.

 

“Aoba-san!  Sorry I took so long.  The client wanted to be sure the part worked before I left.”  Cold sweat ran down Aoba’s back as Haga-san walked through the back door of the store.  “Did you get any calls while I was gone?  Oh!  Aoba-san are you alright?  You look a bit fevered.”

 

Unphased by the return of Aoba’s boss, Ren’s torturous ministrations didn’t pause for a moment.  He continued kissing, licking and nipping at his partners throbbing erection while a frazzled Aoba tried to think of an excuse for his appearance and keep his voice under control.

 

“Uhhhh...I’m fine Haga-san.  I just...unnnnn...chased the brats out a fe...ahhhh...few minutes ago and I think I might have...mmmnnn...strained my...erk...ankle.  I’ll be fine...ugggghhhh...in a minute.”  Aoba sent out a silent prayer to any deity willing to listen that Haga-san thought his staggered speech was a result of him biting back pain.  A familiar pressure began to well in Aoba’s hips as Ren found a particularly sensitive area and nibbled at it.

 

“Oh!  Are you certain you’re alright?  Should I call Tae-san to come and get you?”

 

“No...oooooooh...no.  I’m just fine.  Ahhhhhhhhh...I promise.”  Mustering up every ounce of willpower left in his body, Aoba smiled at his boss and dug his nails even harder into his palms, piercing the flesh.  His mind was screaming at Ren to stop.  As though in direct defiance to his plea, Ren sped up his movements sensing his partners nearing climax.

 

“Well, if you say so Aoba-san.  Don’t push yourself.  Just rest until you feel ready to leave.  I’m going to go into the back and start working on tomorrow’s deliveries.  Let me know if you need something.”  As Haga-san turned to walk away Aoba nodded agreement.

 

Once his boss had closed the door to the back storeroom, Aoba leaned forward and covered his mouth with a hand.  His hips began to move of their own accord causing Aoba’s face to flush even further with a mixture of embarrassment and arousal.  With a final thrust Aoba shivered and released his seed into Ren’s mouth, barely keeping his voice from slipping out.  Ren continued to suck until Aoba was completely dry before swallowing and releasing his partners slowly softening cock.

 

A few moments later, after Aoba had a chance to regain his senses and fix his clothes, he pushed away from the counter and Ren extracted himself and stood.  Expecting to be scolded, Ren hung his head and kept his face turned away from Aoba.  When Aoba didn’t speak for a few minutes, Ren decided to break the silence.

 

“I’m sorry, Aoba.”

 

The boy in question turned and glared at him for a split second before sighing heavily.  Aoba stood up, smiling weakly at Ren and patted the dark head gently, but firmly.

 

“Next time, wait until we get home.  Okay?”

 

Ren smiled back, glad that his partner wasn’t angry.

 

“Understood.”

 

 


End file.
